Blood of a Clan
Kaname walked off a ship which set at the borders of the north, "I haven't been here in a while" Kaname said as he looked around. A strong gust of wind blew, lifting his white in the process "I'm sure Minako would find it interesting here" he said as he continued to walked into a small town, his stomach began to growl. He stopped and looked around "I wonder what's good to eat around here" he said as he attempted to find a place to eat. "I could just head to the village, and find something their", he thought to himself as he started back walking. Kane, and his brother Asura had been searching through the land for a man, who was said to be of the same clan as Asura. "Asura I have a feeling, that he is out there. Daimyō, Fugaku has yet to tell a lie." Kane states abruptly stopping to await Asura's response. The crimson-haired shinobi look at Kane, with the biggest and most positive smile ever and stated. "He's out there and we'll find him, don't worry." While hiding rather suppressing her chakra, Izumi tracked and followed her two uncles. She was aware of the fact, that there was another Soga besides them. She was sure, her uncle would surely lead her to the other Soga. "This is going to take longer than I though" Izumi thought to herself as she perfectly concealed her existence in the foliage and the jungle. As Kaname walked though the town his stomach began to growl louder then before "I guess I can't deny it" he said as he stopped. He turned his nose to the air as he smelt a wonderful scent, he quickly turned and found the source of the smell. It was a nearby ramen shop, he walked over to it and set down. The owner came up to him "I would like and order of your best dish" Kaname said as he looked at the woman, she smiled and turned around. "I have to see this place smells good" Kaname said as he looked around. "Well thank you, I just opened it" the woman said as she prepared the food. She then quickly glanced at him for a few moments "you looks familiar" she said as she looked at him. Kaname smiled "I get that a lot" he said jokingly. The woman smiled then turned back around. Moments later the woman placed the ramen in front of him, "thank you" Kaname said as he began to eat. Asura suddenly stopped, and Kane asked. "What's wrong Asura? You sense something?" Asura looked at Kane with a deadly face as he stated, "There is something nearby that is more terrifying, than the name of Madara and the Sage of Six Paths." Kane looked a bit shaken up, "Why can't I sense this power?" Kane though to himself. Asura face was stuck still, "Kane, it's...oh my kami! It's ramen!!" He childishly stated, but Kane hadn't found anything funny. "Asura what the hell is your problem! Asura peered at his older brother, "I'm not the one to be childish, that's usually your role. I'm hungry...and if your brother was seen near these parts then he's there also." Asura then took off in the direction with Kane coming behind him. Izumi smirked from the near by foliage as she understood her uncles had found the other Soga. While trying to control her chakra and drop it to minimal levels since she could not use the chakra supression, she appeared before her two uncles transformed. She was in the disguise of a blonde male child. Who approached Asura and Kane, on arriving near them she said, "Uncle...uncle, please help me! I got lost, and I don't see my mama around! Please help me get to her". On finishing her sentence she pointed towards the direction of Kaname's chakra origin. Forcing the duo into thinking in that direction lied her mother. Kaname finished eating his ramen, the owner of the stand walked up to him. "How was it" Kaname smiled "well that was good" he said looking at her. The woman smiled "I would like to ask you a question if you don't mind" she said. Kaname smiled "I don't mind" he said as he payed for the meal. "Going by your appearance, I have a good feeling I am right about this. Your name is Kaname Soga right?" she asked. Kaname smiled and nodded his head "I knew it" she said smiling. "I guess the scar gave it away" Kaname said. The woman nodded "I hate to ask, but could I get an autograph" she said holding a piece of paper. Kaname took the paper and signed it before handing it back to her, the woman smiled "thank you". "No problem" Kaname said as he walked out of the shop "guess I better get going" he though to himself as looked down the street before taking of in the opposite direction. Both Kane and Asura looked at the boy. Asura looks at the boy with rage, because of disturbing his ramen hunt. Though Kane, looks at him, in a way which he wanted to help. Turning his head towardd Asura, Kane says "We're helping him." He states as he let the boy lead the way. Following the boy, Asura whispers in Kane's ear. "You never know who this boy may be. It could easily be a transformation technique." Kane elbows, Asura square in the stomach, as he continued to walk with the boy. "Asura you are always over thinking things. Could you have a heart for once like the rest of us? Now little one, we shall continue in peace. "Thank you uncle!" said the little boy with a grin on his face. "Now which way? judging from their chakra qualities, these two aren't sensors, so I should not have any problem in sensing the other Soga!" Izumi thought to herself as she tried sense the other Soga's chakra. "Found you!", said Izumi as she was successful in his search for the man, for she was an expert sensor. She hurriedly rushed towards the direction of the chakra. Kaname continued to walk down the path out of the town, he looked around "I'm going to have to remember this place" Kaname said as he saw some interesting things. "I have to bring Minako here sometime soon" he said as with a smile. He then saw something that made him stop in his tracks. It was a small store selling some rather unique items, but one item caught his eye. It was a small crystal engraved with they symbol of the Soga Clan. He picked it up and looked at it, a small smile formed on his face. He pulled out some money and payed for it. He then continued to look at it as he walked away. "I hope I don't end up regretting this later." Kane thought to himself as he followed the boy. Asura on the other hand, was still completely suspicious of him, but his suspicion couldn't get to kane. "I hope we can get this done quick kid, we are on a mission ourselves. " Asura states to the boy. Kane couldn't hold any of Asura's comments in, so this time Kane drew his sword up to Asura's neck. "Okay okay, take as long as you want." Asura stated with his hands folded. "Oh...oh mission! Cool, you must be Shinobi's then uncle. You must be very strong and you keep punching, kicking and beating your enemies, that's soooo cool!!" said the boy as he continued to deceive and mislead them. Izumi continued to run, she came across a shop which was selling unique items. Before the two Shinobi's following her would catch up to her speed, she quickly asked the shop owner if she had seen a man recently; she suspected Kaname was here since there are faint traces of his chakra. The owner told that he indeed have seen a man with a large scar on his face and he bought a Soga clan crystal. The man pointed towards the direction Kaname walked. Suddenly, Izumi sensed that the other Soga's chakra was coming from the next nook. The little boy began running, while maintaining normal speed so that the other shinobi's do not suspect him. "My home is near" the little boy said with a grin on his face. Taking a gasp of joy, he turned on the nook from where he could see a man with a large scar approaching him. "He must be the one" Izume thought to herself. "Hmm.....I'm surprised that people would still have something like this" Kaname thought to himself as he walked down a path. "It looks like its was made not to long ago.....that must mean one of two things. Either their are other Soga left or someone and very interested in the clan." he though as a small grin formed. "Okay, so what is this about. Where's your mother?" Asura asks, as he began to get utterly impatient. "Yes little one, I too am getting the feeling that there is more to this situation rather "looking for your mom". Kane states as he finally began to be suspicious. "I was sure my home was somewhere near here" replied the boy. Izumi figured out the man with a scar on his face was indeed a Soga and he was more than strong. Someone, whom she could not take down by herself. So, she planned to use her two uncles. "''Who is this uncle?" the little boy questioned while pointing at Kaname. Kaname slowly placed the symbol in his pocket, as he noticed this child pointing at him. He looked at the child for a few moments, then the looked at the two men beside the child. "I am just a random traveler" Kaname said responding the child's question. He look at the two men, his eyes focused on Kane for a few seconds before he adverted his gaze "I must be going now" Kaname said as he began to walk off. The Notable Members United Asura glanced at the man for a moment, "Hm...his presence feels familiar. " Asura thought to himself. "Ok, I've been brung to where I've been aiming for. "Nephew, you can drop the act." Asura states while pointing at the little boy. "Asura, what you talking about?" Kane asks as he looks at the little boy. Asura continued, "And you sir, you wouldn't happen to be the Blazing Artic, would you?" Kane stood confused by everything that had come out of Asura's mouth. "Asura! There isn't time for you to try and pick a fight, with anyone." Asura puts his finger infront of Kane. "Well people say he uses a style known as the Arctic Release. That scar on his face can't escape my eyes. Am I right, The Blazing Arctic; Kaname Soga?" "Soga, pfft come on Asura, stop doing that. The Soga surname is one to now be showed off." Asura once again put a finger in front of him. "Let him answer." "What's going on? You people are confusing yourselves. This is not a time to be fighting amongst yourselves and what are you talking about red haired brat?" remarked Izumi. Kaname laughed as he looked at three individuals in front of him. He looked at each of them from a few moments "you know, I get that a lot" he said with a smile on his face. "I have heard of him before, but I don't know what he looks like" Kaname said a he kelpted up the friendly attitude. "To think I would meet other" he thought to himself as he looked at him. His gaze quickly turned to Kane "looks like another of his bastard children, he though as his turned toward Izumi ''"and this one........ah a little Iname...didn't think he had kids" he thought. Very well then, "sir". Asura remarks sarcastically as he began to make hand seals. Very quickly he states "Water Release: Water Gun." When suddenly a stream of strong and violent water shot towards Kaname, strong enough to chop him into squares. "Kaname, by the way you decide to evade, or counter this technique, i'll be able to truly tell if it's you." "It's okay, Kane here and this kid are Soga's also." Asura states while pointing at the two. "Very well then, it seems that my cover was blown. For I have nothing to hide anymore. But, you, what was your name again? ''" remarks Izumi while revealing her true form. "''Asura right? Yeah, you're just pathetic launching a head on attack what are you thinking. You can't just go on to hurt one of the few remaining members of our nearly extinct clan!" she adds as she watches Asura unleashing his attack at the same time she tries to keep watch on Kane's movements, to make sure he does not attack her. "To think, he would attack in the middle of a town" Kaname thought to himself as the wave of water quickly shot toward him. As the wave traveled, he quickly jumped back and moved to the right, allow it to continue on its part without it hitting anything. He then looked at Asura "It seems like you don't care about the people of this town" Kaname said. Kane very slowed pulled his sword from its scuff, "Izumi, what is she doing here? I thought I rid her awhile back. It was for her own good, living in this world with our surname, will be challenging. Though if she is still alive, she has for sure awoken her Mangekyō Sharingan." Kane though to himself. "Asura, stop, I get it now." "Ah, sorry, I guess I wasn't paying that much attention...Kaname, Kane just wants to reunite it's remaining members." Asura states towards Kaname, he then turned to Izumi. "Izumi is it? You're bad...." Asura stated as he began to quickly make hand seals, and a wall of mud covered Izumi trapping her in a mud prison. "And yes, apparently you do suck Asura!" said Izumi while looking at Asura as she generated lightning from her body, destroying the mud wall and the so called mud prison completely and hence rendering the other Shinobi's move useless. "Well well....it seems like you guys are having a little family fight" Kaname said as he looked at the three ninja, he ligthing created by Izumi seemed to not effect him at all. "Seeing as how you are guys are in the middle of something here, and I have something to do, I will be leaving" Kaname said as he looked at the three before turning around, "It was nice meeting you" he said as he began to walk away. Category:OmegaDragon